Romano en territorio griego
by Sammy Cerff
Summary: "—Mantente alejado. Tengo un cepillo en mi bolso." "— ¿Aquí consideran eso como una amenaza?—preguntó el chico, realmente confundido, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro." "—Creo que te comenté que había herido a Cronos en el ojo con un cepillo, no me molestaría hacer otra demostración. " Octachel/OS/SpoilerSHoH


**¡Hola, chicos! Vengo a dejarles otro OS de Percy Jackson. **

**Esta vez es sobre Octavian y Rachel, espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia no han sido creados por mí, todo es obra del maestro del troll... Digo, del grandísimo autor Rick Riordan :3 Solo me adjudico la trama del siguiente one-shot.**

* * *

Había estado caminando de un lado a otro por, al menos, una hora. ¿Se dignaría a aparecer? Resopló, mientras repetía mentalmente para sí misma que no le importaba en lo absoluto. _Debí esperarme esto de él_, pensaba. Si no fuese por el hecho de que era su trabajo mostrarle el campamento al chico, ni siquiera hubiese accedido a acercarse a él. Pero Quirón se lo había pedido personalmente, al parecer su conexión con Apolo podría terminar por convencerlo de que unir ambas fuerzas era lo mejor para salvar ambos campamentos. "_Nuestro oráculo y su augur… Sería un tanto beneficioso para nosotros tener a ambos de nuestro lado_" le había dicho.

Volvió a suspirar. Era de aquellas personas que odiaban esperar. Si Octavian no llegaba en quince minutos, se iría. _Que alguien más se encargue de enseñarle el campamento_.

— ¿Llegas esperando mucho tiempo, querida oráculo?

Giró hacia dónde provenía la voz e hizo un pequeño mohín al verlo tan cómodo apoyado contra una pared.

—Avanza, estamos atrasados.

El campamento Júpiter había detenido el ataque al Campamento Mestizo tan pronto como su pretor apareció ante ellos junto con Nico, el extravagante hermano de Hazel; y Hedge, quien se dedicó a repetir que no era un fauno, si no un sátiro para después señalar las diferencias entre ambas especies. Reyna les explicó todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para llegar allí, desde el arduo trabajo de Annabeth para encontrar la Atena Partenos hasta el largo viaje que habían tenido que hacer con la estatua. Eso había sido hace unos tres días y, al parecer, las aguas se habían calmado un poco entre ambos campamentos.

Quirón había propuesto que los semidioses del campamento Júpiter conocieran el suyo, por grupos. A Rachel le había parecido una gran idea entonces, lamentablemente ahora no estaba muy contenta con ello.

—No sé por qué me he molestado en venir, pero supongo que podría usar este tiempo para planear cómo atacar tu preciado campamento cuando terminen con esta… distracción.

—Déjame entender lo que acabas de decir… Según tú, hemos organizado todo, incluyendo la aparición de los gigantes y los planes de Gea, para sabotear el campamento romano— alzó una ceja, retándolo a responder.

—Son griegos— dijo Octavian mientras se encogía de hombros, ignorando el tono sarcástico que había usado la muchacha—, con ustedes y sus trucos, uno nunca puede estar seguro.

—Supongo que lo que dices tiene sentido en tu cabeza.

Empezaron el recorrido en el establo, Octavian miraba a los pegasos con suspicacia, ¿cómo era posible que tuviesen tantos? En su campamento la única persona que tenía uno era Reyna y no permitía que nadie más lo montase. _¿Cómo sería montar uno?_, se preguntaba mientras seguía a Rachel.

—Entonces… ¿tienen clases para aprender a montarlos?—preguntó tratando de no sonar interesado.

—Sí— respondió Rachel—. Es parte del entrenamiento, aunque primero empiezan con los caballos, iniciar con un pegaso sería demasiado arriesgado…

Uno de los pegasos se acercó a Rachel y Octavian se echó para atrás instintivamente. La mucha rió mientras le acariciaba el hocico al equino. Tenía un especial cariño por aquel pegaso negro.

—Su nombre es Blackjack, es de Percy…— le dio unas palmaditas en el pómulo y luego se volvió hacia Octavian—. Deberíamos seguir.

Cuando salieron de los establos, se dirigieron a las cabañas. Octavian prestaba atención a la explicación de Rachel acerca de cómo era la distribución ahí. Al parecer a cada semidiós le correspondía ir a la cabaña que estaba dedicada a su padre divino. Octavian prestaba atención mientras la chica señalaba las cabañas. La de Zeus, que había sido ocupada por Jason hacía poco; la de Hera, que siempre había estado vacía; la cabaña de Poseidón, donde estaba Jackson y su hermano cíclope; la de Deméter; la de Atenea; la de Ares… Había más de quince cabañas y era obvio que unas tenían más miembros que otras.

—No parece que esté muy bien distribuido, ¿no te parece? ¿Cómo se organizan para la limpieza? ¿Y qué hay de las batallas?

—Sobre el tema de la limpieza, cada cabaña se organiza como considere conveniente, además están las arpías… Y, en cuanto a los juegos, hacen alianzas— respondió como si le estuviese hablando a un niño de cinco años—. Cuando uno quiere organizarse, las cosas no son tan complicadas.

—Apuesto que tú no quieres que las cosas sean complicadas entre nosotros, mi pitonisa.

Rachel le frunció el ceño a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. Ella era una persona muy paciente, pero el muchacho estaba empezando a sacarla de sus casillas.

—No soy tu nada. Limítate a escuchar la explicación sobre el campamento y no me fastidies el día.

Octavian sonrió. Era divertido tomarle el pelo a esa muchacha, se molestaba con facilidad…

—No prometo nada…

—Eres tan desesperante— le dijo Rachel tratando de no gruñirle.

—Sí, usualmente provoco que las chicas se desesperen, me lo han dicho antes.

La muchacha bufó y luego giró sobre sus talones.

—Esta es la cabaña de Apolo—Octavian ladeó la cabeza intentando echar un vistazo al interior—. El capitán es Will, quizá luego él te invite a entrar.

— ¿Por qué querría entrar allí?—respondió Octavian tras resoplar—. Apuesto a que si fuese de este campamento, yo sería el líder— Rachel rió.

—Para ser el capitán tienes que demostrar que tienes diversas cualidades… No es un puesto que le den a cualquiera.

—Puedo mostrarte las diversas cualidades que tengo, si así lo deseas.

Octavian intentó acercase a Rachel; pero con cada paso que daba, ella retrocedía dos.

—Mantente alejado. Tengo un cepillo en mi bolso.

— ¿Aquí consideran eso como una amenaza?—preguntó el chico, realmente confundido, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Creo que te comenté que había herido a Cronos en el ojo con un cepillo, no me molestaría hacer otra demostración. Ahora, si no te importa, tenemos que seguir.

Caminó hacia la Casa Grande sin molestarse en mirar que el insufrible chico la estuviese siguiendo, realmente esperaba que no lo hiciera.

— ¿Ahora a dónde?—Rachel no contestó a la pregunta del chico, causando que él agrandara su sonrisa—. ¿No me vas a responder, eh? Eso no es muy hospitalario de tu parte— suspiró—. No es divertido si me ignoras. Y me refería a mi don, el de la profecía; no sé lo que habrás estado pensando…

Rachel siguió andando, a la vez que se agradecía mentalmente por estar caminando adelante, así Octavian no podría ver cuán roja se había puesto.

—Percy comentó algo sobre destripar peluches…

Octavian infló sus mejillas. _Jackson…_

—Puede sonar extraño— dijo el augur, a la defensiva—, pero es muy útil. Mi don ha salvado muchas vidas— un tinte arrogante impregnaba cada una de sus palabras.

—Lamentablemente no puedes decir lo mismo de los pobres ositos…— comentó Rachel lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo Octavian la escuchase.

Una chispa de enojo se encendió en los ojos de Octavian, quien tomó a Rachel por los hombros y la hizo girar sobre sus pies para que quedase frente a él. Ella por la sorpresa, no protestó, pero cuando se recuperó de la impresión le sonrió con dulzura. _¿Qué rayos?_, se preguntó Octavian por unos cuantos segundos hasta que el pie de Rachel impactó contra su canilla. Las lágrimas se acumularon rápidamente en sus ojos, pero luchó para retenerlas.

—Tú…— intentó decir algo, pero el dolor no se lo permitía.

—Te dije que te mantengas alejado.

Rachel sonrió con suficiencia y continuaron el recorrido. Desde ese momento, todo fue mucho más rápido, le explicó sobre la Casa Grande, luego acerca del comedor y la forja que estaba al lado del arroyo. Todo estaba yendo bien, Octavian no decía nada y Rachel le comentaba sobre el uso de las distintas áreas

—Me comentaron acerca de un muro de escalada…— dijo Octavian después de un buen rato, Rachel asintió.

—Sí, está cerca, podemos ir para allá ahora mismo.

Caminaron hacia el lugar, sin prisa. Al día siguiente jugarían Captura la bandera, así que era probable que el lugar estuviese vacío, todos estarían preparándose. Cuando llegaron Rachel le dijo que era uno de los desafíos más peligrosos pues si se demoraban en escalar, salía lava.

—Los romanos escalarían eso en unos pocos segundos— le dijo Octavian—, no es un gran reto.

—Oh, vamos. No escalarías eso ni en cinco minutos.

—No necesito demostrarte nada— replicó el muchacho con la voz un tanto débil.

—No te he pedido que lo hagas. Eso sería estúpido sin usar la protección adecuada.

No era la intención de la pelirroja, pero sin querer había tocado una fibra sensible de Octavian, el orgullo. El chico frunció el ceño y dejó su mochila en el suelo. Rachel hizo una mueca de frustración.

—Te he dicho que no— dijo interponiéndose entre él y el muro—, es peligroso.

—No recuerdo haberte pedido permiso— dijo a la vez que la esquivaba fácilmente.

En realidad no le entusiasmaba hacerlo pero quería… No, necesitaba demostrarle a esa chica que él podía escalar ese muro. Quizá podría convencerla para que lo acompañase al Campamento Júpiter… Ambos podrían liderarlo. Me gustaba aquella idea. Aunque claro, estaba el hecho de que ella era un tanto estresante y muy agresiva, inconscientemente dobló su rodilla derecha para pasar su mano sobre la canilla. Aún le dolía un poco.

Tomó un par de piedras que estaban a su alcance y las usó para tomar impulso, una a la vez. Una, dos, tres rocas. Estaba a un metro y medio del suelo, pero ya había empezado a perder la confianza con la que había empezado.

—Baja de una vez, si te caes será mi culpa…— para su disgusto, Rachel estaba un tanto preocupada por el chico, no parecía ser el más atlético de su campamento.

Octavian estaba ya a tres metros cuando giró la cabeza para responderle. Oh, oh… Mala idea. La altura logró marearlo un poco, lo que causó que trastabillase y soltara una de las rocas.

— ¡OCTAVIAN!

Oyó el grito de Rachel mientras caía hacia el pasto. Abrió los ojos y vio a la chica mirándolo con preocupación. Su alborotado cabello le rozaba la cara y sentía un poco de cosquillas.

—Tus ojos son tan… Verdes…— el augur dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza e, instantes después, lo lamentó.

—Oh, realmente me sorprende que sepas los colores. ¡Eres un idiota, te dije que no subieras!— le reprochó antes de darle un golpe en el pecho—. Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso, fue realmente estúpido y créeme, he visto a personas hacer cosas _**muy**_ estúpidas.

Se sentó al lado del chico y empezó a tomar hojas secas del pasto.

—Creo que no podré convencerte para que estés en el campamento Júpiter, ¿o sí?

—Ni en un millón de años—Octavian asintió, pero decidió que encontraría una forma de convencerla.

— ¿Siempre eres así de simpática?—Rachel sonrió con la pregunta del chico.

—Generalmente soy amable, pero por algún motivo logras hacerme enojar en unos pocos segundos—suspiró—. Se suponía que debía convencerte de que la unión de ambos campamentos es la mejor opción para derrotar a Gea.

— ¿Tan mal está la situación?

Rachel asintió, pero no dijo nada más. No quería recordar lo que había visto en las misiones, tantos caídos… El escenario después de la lucha nunca más sería el mismo.

—Tal vez si no te enfocaras en derrotar a nuestro campamento podrías verlo con tus peluches.

Octavian tomó su mochila y sacó uno de los osos de peluche que tenía, había llevado unos cuantos consigo desde el campamento. Tragó con dificultad, nunca había hecho algo así, pero realmente deseaba hacer sentir mejor a Rachel.

—No sé si esto ayude, pero si te hace sentir mejor… Toma.

Rachel tomó el pequeño oso entre sus manos y lo miró con diversión. En realidad no le gustaban los peluches, pero era un muy lindo gesto que no iba a despreciar. Murmuró un débil "_gracias"_ y se puso en pie, rápidamente.

—Deberíamos regresar, seguro dentro de poco empieza la cena— comentó Rachel, Octavian asintió antes de pararse.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta llegar al comedor, en un silencio extrañamente agradable.

* * *

Un apuesto muchacho salió de entre los arbustos con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro. _Uno de mis descendientes y mi oráculo_, pensó, _esto será divertido_.

Apolo mentalmente empezó a crear un poema, mientras revelaba su forma inmortal. Un rayo de luz brilló por unos cuantos segundos y, luego, desapareció junto con el dios.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado :3 ¡Un besote!**

**-Sammy**

**Ps. ¿Review? n.n**


End file.
